The REC supports career development, mentoring, and research training for early-stage investigators to transition to independent research careers. Our program serves multiple institutions in San Antonio, the 7th largest city in the U.S. and one of the largest Hispanic majority minority cities ? reflecting the future demographics of the U.S. The OAIC is the focal point for geroscience research training for the South Texas region. Our overall goal is to foster development of early-stage investigators in translational geroscience. Scholars will have a comprehensive skill set to test aging-modulating interventions in older adults. Our REC program was successfully established within the last 4 years to 1) enhance clinical and translational research knowledge and experience of basic scientists; 2) develop mechanistic research skills of clinical investigators; and 3) facilitate collaborations among basic and clinical researchers. This goal is achieved through the following Aims: Aim 1: Oversee the recruitment, selection, monitoring, and evaluation of a highly qualified, dedicated and diverse group of early-career REC Scholars; assisting with their development into clinical and translational scientists in geroscience who can effectively lead and contribute to interdisciplinary research teams. Aim 2: Provide active multi-disciplinary supervising (mentoring) teams that regularly monitor, evaluate, and guide the progress of each REC Scholar through their research and career development programs; Scholars and their mentors will develop individualized structured research education plans with clearly defined responsibilities and milestones based on their investigative needs and focused on cross-training in translational sciences. Aim 3: Recruit and advance the careers of a diverse cadre of Scholars across multiple dimensions, including women, underrepresented minorities and active-duty military and veterans representative of our patient population to build a geroscience workforce with expertise in medicine, nursing, psychology, pharmacy and other health care disciplines necessary for advancing geriatric care in a team science environment. Aim 4: Promote cross-fertilization and assure integration of the REC participants' career development and activities with a) all San Antonio OAIC programs and b) the national OAIC network. Our Core has two customized tracks: the OAIC Phase 1 Program provides salary support, intensive mentoring and didactics in translational geroscience to a diverse cadre of early-stage investigators. Phase 2 provides continued career development activities for Scholars finishing Phase 1 and early-stage faculty emphasizing growth in independence leadership and mentoring skills. The REC trains the next generation of scientists in geroscience by weaving together the robust and unique aging research resources and research education programs in South Texas into an integrated enhanced career development environment. We are well positioned to translate healthy aging strategies developed in rodents and tested in marmosets to promote healthspan and accelerate progress in the new discipline of translational geroscience.